


Discreet Indulgences

by phoenixflight



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight
Summary: There is a tavern in the rough district of Cetho where men can go to indulge in certain anonymous encounters.
Relationships: Csevet Aisava/MC
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Goblin Emperor Filthfest 2020





	Discreet Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing is kinda the punchline, so I didn't want to spoil it. Obvi you can scroll to the end if you need to see before reading.

There was a tavern in the lower quarter of Cetho much frequented by the Imperial couriers despite its drab demeanor and frankly atrocious ale. The White Hind was not a brothel but neither was it strictly a place for a meal and a drink. For one thing, a wise courier would think twice before eating anything out of the Hind’s kitchen, lest he spend the next two days indisposed. Nevertheless, the Hind saw regular and thriving business during all seasons, and the reason was the series of small nooks in the back room. 

Csevet kept his hood up as he wound his way between the crowded tables to the back of the tavern. Being recognized here would be personally embarrassing at best; at worst, an embarrassment to the Emperor. But sometimes Csevet took the risk. He would never dream of ingratitude toward his upheaval in fortune, but there were times, after grueling twenty hour days of work when sleep still eluded him, or after those days when he could not stop staring at Edrehasivar’s mouth, no matter how strictly he remonstrated himself, that Csevet needed a release and the comfort of his own hand was insufficient. 

The room at the back of the White Hind was divided by rickety wooden partitions into small stalls that each had two separate entrances. In the wood divider, holes were cut at roughly waist height, to accommodate all manner of elicit, pleasurable, and most importantly, anonymous encounters. It was no substitute for finding release and companionship with a friend or beloved, but it suited Csevet’s needs perfectly. 

Leaning into one empty stall, Csevet rapped on the wood and waited for a response but there was none. In the next stall over however, someone tapped back when he knocked, and he could hear the faint rustle of someone else moving on the other side of the partition. His cock had begun to take an interest already, and thickened further as he unlaced his trousers, anticipation heightening the sensation of fabric sliding over his skin. 

When he stepped up to the wall and slid his half-hard cock through, the person on the other side sighed and swallowed the head eagerly. Csevet jolted, feeling himself hardening further. Most people started with their hand or delicate exploration with their tongue but whoever was on the other side of the wall took his thickening shaft deep and groaned around it. It was a man’s voice, low and hungry.

Csevet shuddered, and the man sputtered as Csevet grew fully hard. He curled a broad, calloused hand around the part of his shaft he couldn’t swallow, sucking sloppily at the head. Csevet let out an unsteady breath as the man’s tongue flexed against the underside of his cock, teeth scraping in eagerness before pulling back and resuming more cautiously. It wasn’t precisely skilled but it was so filthy and desperate that Csevet found heat coiling in his gut fast and hard. 

He thrust forward experimentally. His cock hit the soft place at the back of the mouth where the bone of the skull gave way to the palate, and the man choked, pulled off briefly to wheeze, and sucked Csevet down again just as far. Spit was dripping down Csevet’s shaft, slippery and cooling where the mouth couldn’t reach. Csevet curled his fingers over the top of the divider using the leverage to press his hips fully against the wood, heedless of the rough wood scraping his palms and of the filth that was doubtless getting on his tunic. The person choked again and moaned, grasping at the base of his cock and balls almost too roughly. Without the wall between them the man would be clutching his hips urgently, helping him drive deeper. 

Blinking up at the ceiling, Csevet pumped his hips into the willing mouth, hearing the distinct slap of flesh as the other man stroked himself. He wished he could get a fistful of the man’s hair, hold him in place as he drove his cock as deep in the man’s throat as he clearly wanted. In a long and colorful career as a courier it was rarely a position he’d had the luxury to be in and the thought of it was making him pant aloud, heat surging through him. 

Balls tightening, Csevet tipped his head forward with a groan, thumping against the divider. His nose filled with the musty smell of old wood and the tang of stale sweat. The man’s mouth made an obscene slurping noise around Csevet’s cock, tongue curling beneath the head. Gasping, Csevet thumped a fist against the wall and jerked his hips forward as he reached his crisis. The man’s mouth pulled hungrily at his throbbing cock, gulping down his seed. He kept suckling as Csevet softened, whining around his mouthful and stroking his own cock rapidly. 

Csevet gritted his teeth as the aftershocks turned from pleasant to painful but just as he was about to pull back the man moaned wildly and Csevet felt his tongue flex as he finished also. It wrung another little spasm from his spent cock as he withdrew it from the man’s wet mouth. 

His fingers shook a little as he did up the laces of his trousers, and he leaned against the wall for a long moment to catch his breath, and to give his anonymous partner time to leave as well. He didn’t calculate the time correctly however, because as Csevet stepped out of the stall he collided with a broad Elvish man emerging from the back side of the partitions, wiping his mouth with one hand. 

Steadying himself with a hand on the man’s chest, Csevet looked up with an apology on his tongue into the beet-red face of Deret Beshelar. 

Csevet froze, momentarily transfixed by Beshelar’s lips - swollen and still glistening with spit at the corners. His expression was one of abject horror. Csevet felt his own instinctive horror of discovery making his stomach flip. Blinking, Csevet called on all the poise of his courtly training to keep his voice even and said, “Good evening, Lieutenant.” 

He made to step past Beshelar, to do them both the courtesy of ignoring the situation, but Beshelar’s stricken face halted him. The man looked in danger of a brain hemorrhage. “Lieutenant?” he prompted. “Perhaps we should speak outside?” 

Beshelar nodded jerkily and followed Csevet out of the Hind. The cool night air seemed to revitalize him somewhat, and he began stiltedly to attempt to speak “This. We. That is….” 

Csevet lifted his hand to forestall further painful attempts. “Let us be the first to assure you that our interest in discretion matches your own. Let us retire, we shall put this night behind us and there is no reason to speak of it ever again.” 

Beshelar gave another stiff nod, turning up the dark street in the direction of the Untheileneise court. Of course, they had the same destination. They fell into step awkwardly, not quite side by side. If the walk had not been so long, or if Beshelar’s shoulders had not remained so distinctly, ashamedly hunched, Csevet would not have said anything more. But as it was he found himself opening his mouth again. “It’s quite a long walk, at night.” Beshelar’s eyes flickered to his, uncertain. “Perhaps, only if you wish it, the two of us might not have need of making it in the future.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
